


Feel Better (Kinktober)

by TSsweets13



Series: Kinktober 2020 [9]
Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Cock Worship, F/M, Kinktober, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26916874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSsweets13/pseuds/TSsweets13
Summary: Anti is in a bad mood so his girlfriend decides she knows exactly what to do to make him feel better.
Relationships: Antisepticeye / OC, Antisepticeye / Original Female Character(s)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949542
Kudos: 4





	Feel Better (Kinktober)

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of my own list of kinks for Kinktober. 
> 
> Day 9: Cock Worship

Anti was in a bad mood. A really, really bad mood. One of those moods that nothing it seems could calm. But Ere knew better. She knew how to calm him. 

She was waiting in their bedroom for when he stomped in. She was playing like she was asleep. And even in his anger. He couldn’t do anything to wake her. He did still care for her after all. He angrily huffed as he striped his clothes off and he crawled into the bed roughly pulling her into his arms. He was still grumbling until she rolled over. She gave him a smile. He looked at her, why was she so happy? 

Then he felt her hand...rubbing him through his underwear. He groaned and looked at her. He opened his mouth to speak but she kissed him quickly. 

“Let me.” She purred. 

He lay back on the bed and she striped his boxers off. She stroked his cock to attention and he groaned. She smiled and carefully ran her fingers up and down his twitching shaft. 

“Such a perfect cock.” She moaned, “I fucking love it.” 

Anti groaned. She was always doing this when he got upset like this. Doing this to calm him down and make him happy. She leaned in and kissed along his shaft before toying with his Prince Albert piercing with her tongue. He groaned louder. Fuck she knew exactly what he liked. 

She leaned down and licked up and down his shaft and smiled as he twitched against her tongue. Damn did she loved how he tasted and how he felt on her tongue. She kissed along him again. She was giving his perfect cock the attention she felt it deserved. 

“Fock Puppet!” He growled as she finally took his head into her mouth. 

She moaned around him and suckled him. He was panting already. Typically he never gave up control like this...but in moments like this...he loved it. She lowered her head and took more in sucking as she stroked what she wasn’t fitting in at the moment. 

As her movements intensified she took more and more of him into her mouth. She sucked him harder and bobbed her head. She moaned his name and kept sucking him off. She quieted her gag reflex and lowered her head and took him all the way to the back of her throat. She loved it. Loved how he filled her perfectly. She bobbed her head more then took him all the way again. 

“Fock, I’m gonna cum.” He growled. 

She sucked him harder before pulling off and playing with his head with her tongue again and stroking him just how he liked before he finally groaned her name and with a buck of his hips came hard all over her face and in her mouth. She moaned low in her chest and looked up at him, with her messy face which made him groan. 

“Fock, Puppet…” He panted. 

“Do you feel better, Anti?” She giggled as he nodded. 

“Don’t think we’re done yet!” He growled and flipped her onto her back.


End file.
